


Falling For You

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [555]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedScott and Penny “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”





	Falling For You

“Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.” 

“Penny!” Scott yelled, already reaching for her, but Penny was faster, cutting her line and letting fate take over.  Without her weight, the winch got traction, hauling Scott and the rescue up towards blue sky.

Penny kept her eyes on infinity as she fell back into darkness.

Scott barely waited for the rescues to make it to safety before he was diving back down the shaft, almost free-falling as he accelerated as fast as the line would allow.

Penny was splayed in the dirt, a fallen angel with a golden halo and blood-red lips.

Scott dropped and staggered to his knees beside her, the HUD in his helmet telling him all the things he didn’t want to see.  “Penny, oh my god,” he breathed as he yanked off his helmet.  The smell of dust and blood assaulted him.  “Stay with me, please!”

Her hand was pale and still in between his gloves, and ice cold as he brought her fingers to his lips.  But her eyelashes fluttered open, blue irises already unfocused and unseeing.  Her mouth moved without sound, but Scott knew by heart what her name looked like on her lips.

“You can’t say that and then go! Please, Penny, hold on.”  He reached out to gently touch her cheek.  “I always loved you first, so you’ve got to hold on to tell me how wrong I am.”

She smiled, a tiny trickle of blood falling like a tear from the corner of her lips as her eyes fluttered closed.

Scott bowed over her, grief racking his body.  


End file.
